Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a function to perform transmission to a destination registered in a transmission setting, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute the control method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses have been demanded to be reduced in cost and size and to have high functionality. Some image forming apparatus is configured to cooperate with an external device (e.g. a personal computer) to provide a highly convenient function. For example, there is known a multi-function peripheral that has a function to perform transmission via a network to a destination selected from among destinations registered in a transmission setting.
When transmission is performed to a destination registered in a transmission setting, there is a fear of security problems. To enhance security and to simplify a destination input operation, an image transmission apparatus has been proposed that has a user authentication function and that automatically sets a transmission destination according to authentication when a user is successfully authenticated (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-220256). Also, there has been proposed a method in which transmission destinations usable for transmission according to transmission setting are restricted to an authenticated user's address.
However, if transmission to destinations other than e.g. the authenticated user's address is restricted, there is a fear that user's convenience in utilizing the transmission setting is lowered.